1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a lock, and more particularly to a lock including an indicative lock core adapted both to lock/unlock the lock and to indicate whether the lock has been unlocked.
2. Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,345 and U.S. Pat. Pub. No.: 2005/0262902A1 each shows a lock including an indicator therein. The indicator is capable of being driven by a key-operated lock core of the lock to move to an indicative position, whereby it indicates to a user whether the key-operated lock core of the lock has been operated. However, the indicator occupies some of the space inside the lock and is also correlated with an increase in structural complexity.